


After the Level Best

by a_special_unicorn



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Comedy, Drama, Gen, Holidays, New York City, Past Relationship(s), Platonic Relationships, Reality TV, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27923176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_special_unicorn/pseuds/a_special_unicorn
Summary: Wufei and Zechs need breaks from their annoying, stuck up and uncompromising roommates: each other. The Gundam Wing cast come together to try and celebrate the holidays, despite the animosity between the two difficult men. How hard can it really be to just... get together and have a nice time?For Gundam Wing Holiday Matters 2020: Greeting Card Flicks (chosen family, dinner party shenanigans, all the misunderstandings)
Relationships: Duo Maxwell/Hilde Schbeiker, Lucrezia Noin/Sally Po, Relena Peacecraft/Heero Yuy
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11
Collections: Bringin' Gundam Wing Back, Gundam Wing Holiday Matters 2020





	After the Level Best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allHolidaysMatter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allHolidaysMatter/gifts).



> A while ago I was being enlightened by the idea of 9xS... and my immediate reaction was, "then Zechs and Wufei can have each other".
> 
> Queue a world where Zechs and Wufei have the most bitter roommate rivalry ever. The drama! The action! The co-dependence!!
> 
> This is my first attempt of bringing you, the reader, into this world. Fair warning: this is an ambitious idea, and far out of my comfort zone. I have had input from a great many people to get this far, and it's far from the story I envision. I hope you'll find it entertaining, but I will always welcome comments and criticisms.
> 
> As always, I do not own Gundam Wing or any of it's characters, settings, plots. Thanks for reading!

A white jacket with stark black trim, over a black button down shirt and a clean red tie. Zechs pulls his hair through the jacket and lets it spill across his back. He contemplates cufflinks before deciding on the gold ones with rubies. One last look in the mirror, adjusting the lapels. He folds a pocket square and neatly tucks it into his breast pocket.

Zechs walks to his door and it opens straight into his kitchen. Wufei is standing there, putting away dishes.

Dressed in the exact same thing.

A few tense seconds pass, both men glaring at each other. But Wufei is in the kitchen and has been for some time. Zechs hasn’t even left his room.

The door slams and Zechs disappears, presumably to change.

* * *

Dorothy sits in an elegant lounging chair, leaning sideways with one hand propping up her head and the other pinching the bridge of her nose. The room is covered in gorgeous lace pillows and a deep, red wallpaper. A giant window behind her, softly illuminated by the sunset. She is clearly in a completely different building.

Dorothy’s eyes snap open as she glares directly into the camera. Her hand drops in a frustrated and unbelieving half shrug.

“They’re not even going to the same party!”

* * *

“Ever since it became public that Relena is a Peacecraft, she’s been… a focus of the public eye. I never…” he grimaces a little. “I never wanted that for her, but now there’s no turning back.

Zechs sits on an elaborate armchair in a darkened room, with a lamp by his arm. There’s a source of light behind him - a door slightly ajar. Through it there is a glimpse into a high-society party; glittering dresses and elegant jackets.

“But she’s taken to it extraordinarily well. She’s graceful and endlessly patient; the people love her. I mean, even tonight,” he gestures behind him, vaguely in the direction of the door, “people wanted to know how a Peacecraft spends the holidays, so she uses their attention to hold a charity ball.”

In a red jacket with black lapels, Zechs seems to be somewhat out of place, even in the darkened room. The outfit seems too novel and modern for the exquisitely classical setting. An ivory tie and matching pocket square add a refined air to his look, somewhat matching his platinum blond hair. 

* * *

The scene changes as he speaks, panning across the main hall of the event. The crowd is packed, even in the moderately large venue. Blue carpets peek out from between the white tablecloths. The tables are set with white and silver, and each centerpiece features silver and blue flowers. Zechs stands in the far corner of the wintery scene. The white jacket would have been more appropriate.

His voice is heard over the scene as the camera slowly settles on him. “I’m sure she would prefer to stay at home and have a quiet night. I know I would. But she’s here, carrying the Peacecraft name.”

Dorothy approaches from his left, in her own red dress that disturbingly matches his outfit. Zechs frowns.

“I’m sure Relena would have understood if you couldn’t make it.” she slinks into place next to him, gently fingering a flute of champagne. The light catches the crystalline earrings, matching a gaudy necklace spilling across her chest.

“I’m here to support her.” Zechs looks straight ahead as if to avoid openly acknowledging her. The camera angle changes to show more of the room, though with the pair still centred. The crowd seems to overwhelmingly prefer cool tones, making Zechs and Dorothy stand out.

“And everyone you know is here.” She lifts her flute to her lips, but pauses before taking a sip. “Except Wufei.” 

“Please for the love of - one night where I don’t have to think about that man.” Zechs hisses as he throws back his own drink.

“Trouble in paradise?” Dorothy insists, testing Zechs’ patience. Zechs throws the socialite a threatening glare.

“Fine. Fine. _I_ won’t bring it up.” Dorothy sips the fine champagne, delicate bubbles seeming to race to escape her bright painted lips. “I won’t have to.”

“What is that supposed to mean.” He growls.

“I’m not talking about it. Like you wanted.” Dorothy throws him a mischievous smile, almost twirling as she walks away from him. “I’ll see you at dinner.”

Zechs seethes, looking impatient. It’s not clear if he’s impatient with her or the whole party. 

“We won’t be sitting together.” He calls out after her.

“Of course we will. Everyone else will be with Noin.” Dorothy raises her glass above her head as she continues to walk away, clicking her heels against the marbled floor. She doesn’t look back. 

Zechs’ fuming goes without further acknowledgement.

* * *

Duo sits in his quaint little living room, dressed in a black pinstripe shirt and white suspenders. In the background Hilde can be seen occasionally, hurriedly gathering her things. The place is a little cluttered with knick knacks and the furniture isn’t well matched. There are some unpacked boxes barely visible behind Duo.

“After the war we all went our own ways, for the most part. Heero and Relena settled down in the area and Wufei went to finish school. Hilde and I did some traveling ourselves but when she got a job in New York we were like ‘hey! Let’s all get together! It’s the holidays!’.”

His eyes shine excitedly and he’s bouncing a little as he speaks. Hilde stops at the doorway.

“Duo! What about this?” She’s wearing a little navy cocktail dress with black leggings. Duo smiles and turns around.

“Babe you look gorgeous!” 

Hilde smiles, although a little crookedly. “You always say that.”

“It’s always true!” Duo turns back to the camera as she leaves. “Now, what was I saying? Oh! Trowa and Catherine are the hardest to get, really, so when they’re free it’s a party! It’s too bad Quatre has to be at Relena’s - we all thought about going but Wufei wasn’t interested. So Hilde and I put together plans to have some drinks at a lounge then a nice little dinner. Something to get ol’ Wuf out.”

He leans forward, one arm on his knee, grinning.

“It's just my way of being considerate.”

* * *

“So you’re really not going to Relena’s charity ball?” Duo leans against the table, chewing a straw. Hilde snatches it out of his mouth from across the table.

“Duo!” She chides.

The couple are sitting across from Heero in a quiet lounge. Wufei is next to them, across from Trowa. There’s an empty seat next to Trowa.

The venue is brightly lit and moderately busy. The patrons are varied, some overdressed, some under- likely using the place as a meeting spot for their evening plans. 

Trowa and Heero are both in dress pants and button down shirts. Heero in maroon and grey, Trowa in green and white. 

Heero sips on his drink, seeming to ignore Duo.

“I’m just saying! I thought we’re supposed to support our partners or something.” Hilde’s face blanches at her husband’s loose tongue. She closes her eyes and breathes, carefully counting out five seconds.

“I’m sure Heero and Relena worked it out between them. It is _none_ of our business.” Hilde catches Duo’s elbow, using a combination of her own strength and Duo’s love to drag the man away from his friends, undoubtedly for a stern dressing down. 

At their leaving Wufei leans back, stretching. “Going to support a woman? What a waste of time.”

Heero shrugs. “I was there last year.”

“Why not this year?” Trowa watches his friends closely, swirling his drink in his glass. His steady, green eyes are emphasized by his dark green collared shirt. It’s slightly unnerving.

“Relena told me to come here instead. Said it looked like I was working.” Heero sips his own drink. “Didn’t want me working.”

“Didn’t Zechs go?” 

Wufei meets Trowa’s question with a loud groan. “I don’t want to think about him.” 

At this, Trowa turns his burrowing gaze to Wufei. “I can’t talk about Relena’s brother?”

“Why are we even talking about _her_?” Wufei would have rolled his eyes if he hadn’t caught sight of Heero, sitting quietly. “No offense.”

Heero looks at Wufei, then at Duo and Hilde, and then Catherine, who was just returning from the washroom. He stands and walks over to Duo and Hilde.

“I see you haven’t changed.” Trowa waves his sister over, seeing that she had lost her bearings.

“I said no offense.”

* * *

Noin and Sally are visible, just barely, sitting across the room with some friends. Noin is dressed in a beautiful lavender dress, with a stand up collar and a slit down one side that reveals her thigh as she walks. Zechs’ eyes follow just a second too long and, when he looks away, he is met with Dorothy’s knowing smirk.

Lady Une and Quatre join their table, with pleasant greetings as Quatre pulls Lady Une’s seat out for her. He asks after each person in turn, until he gets to Zechs.

“Good to see you Zechs. It’s been too long.” Quatre turns an open and friendly smile to him. Zechs nods in turn. “I hear you’ve moved in with Wufei.

Zechs’s eyes dart to Dorothy, who’s smirk has reached her eyes. He clears his throat.

“Yes, earlier this year.”

“That sounds wonderful! I hope things are working out.” The man is very cheerful, and it’s hard to know if he’s completely oblivious to Zechs’ discomfort. Dorothy, on the other hand, slides a drink in Zechs’ direction. He takes it.

“We’re figuring things out.”

Quatre gives him a friendly acknowledgement before excusing himself to talk to Lady Une. Zechs turns to Dorothy.

“He’s going to keep asking, isn’t he?”

“I’m sure he won’t be the only one.”

“Where’s the bar?”

* * *

Duo adjusts his white suspenders in the mirror, satisfied they are evenly placed across his black shirt and framed his red tie. He leaves and starts to make his way back to the booth, where Hilde and Catherine chatted happily while the others watched on. As he steps past the window, he notices Wufei is sitting outside.

“Hey man!” he steps out towards the man leaning over the railing. “It’s good to see you, been too long. I mean, haven’t seen Trowa and Catherine in a while either, but they travel and what not. But now that we don’t live that far from each other...” He elbows Wufei playfully.

* * *

The scene changes to Wufei, standing behind the venue, arms crossed. People are seen walking past him on the street. He has a no-nonsense look on his face.

“I _have_ tried to visit Duo.” Wufei sighs.

“Even if you ignore all the idiots on the trains and the constant construction and having someone puke on you on the way home…” he closes his eyes and shakes his head, “their place is a mess.”

“They’ve been there three whole months and barely unpacked - why would you think that was a good time to invite someone ov- nevermind. I spent the whole time trying not to clean the whole place for them.”

* * *

“You live in Brooklyn.” Wufei throws over his shoulder.

“Yeah - right on the F line!”

Wufei grimaces. “Last time I rode it someone started smoke cleansing the car.”

Duo pauses to think about it. “Okay yeah, maybe I see why you wouldn’t if you didn’t have to. But you know we could figure out somewhere in between to meet up...”

There’s a long pause before Wufei responds. “I’m not crossing the East River.”

“What- ah- Goddamnit Wufei, halfway between us is Midtown.” Duo throws his hands up in frustration. “Fine! Fine. We can visit you.”

There is a moment of quiet before Duo starts up again. “Ahh! But I always get lost when I head up here!”

“That’s because there’s more to do.” 

“Brooklyn is _not_ that different from the City.”

“It is completely different. The quality of the restaurants, the authenticity… Does Brooklyn even have any Michelin-stars?” Wufei had started to turn towards Duo, but seems to think better of it and turns back to the street. “Nevermind, if we’re having this conversation then you don’t understand”

“Oh my god- you know what… it’s probably good that we don’t see each other that often. I’m not sure anyone can handle your… you-ness.” Duo gestures aggressively at Wufei’s person. “You probably get along with Zechs because he doesn’t care to try to be friends with you.”

“I do not get along with Zechs.”

“You’ve lived together for the better part of the year! We’ve all tried to help you move out, find another place, _whatever_ , but noo, there’s always a reason.”

“Excuse me for wanting to live with someone who knows how to keep a place clean.”

“Is that what this is about?”

“I don’t know what we’re fighting about!”

Enraged, and without a sensible response, Duo lunged at Wufei.

* * *

“-he doesn’t even put the guy in the cage; just opens the door. He’s so scared he nearly wets himself - and I never hear from him again.”

Hilde giggles as Catherine tells stories from her and Trowa’s time in the circus. Her mustard yellow dress draws attention to her eyes, which dance as she speaks. It’s a bold look - off shouldered with silver trim, to accent Catherine’s natural charisma.

Hilde, by comparison, looks grounded in her navy blue dress, flared by the booth seats. Her heart shaped face is emphasized by the sweetheart neckline and pleated bodice.

The two of them are completely unaware of the commotion brewing outside. Trowa and Heero, on the other hand, notice the crowd starting to gather at the entrance. They look at each other, then back to the two ladies at their table.

“Stay here.” It’s unclear which of them gave the command.

As they work through the gathering crowd their suspicions are confirmed as they hear Duo and Wufei yelling and grunting. The two of them look at each other and nod. It takes them a few moments to make it through the door and to their friends.

Heero takes Duo’s shoulders and Trowa catches one of Wufei’s fist. The two aggravated men are distracted and easy to pull apart. 

Soon Trowa and Wufei are on the busy street, Wufei bent over and breathing hard while Trowa casually brushes at the man’s scuffed jacket.

“What happened?” He asks. Wufei takes a few deep breaths before answering.

“Maxwell being an idiot.”

Trowa’s face seems unconvinced.

Up the steps, Heero starts to lead Duo through the crowd, which is slowly dispersing now that the show is over.

“Hilde’s going to be angry.”

Duo lets out a long groan. “Goddamnit.”

Hilde fumes when they come back inside, fussing over her husband’s scuffed face and tangled hair. Heero slides back into the booth to assure Catherine of her brother’s safety and lack of involvement.

Hilde pulls Duo into the men’s washroom, ignoring the startled patrons.

“I can’t leave you alone! How do you find trouble wherever you are?”

“He started it!” Duo protests, “I was just trying to make conversation.”

“What did you say?”

Duo hesitates. “Just… that we never see him. You know since he moved in with Zechs.” Hilde’s eyes narrow, suspecting he was not telling her everything.

“What did you _say_.”

“Only… that he…” he mumbles under his breath. Hilde practically has steam coming out from her ears.

“What! What did you say!” She pulls at his ear. “Mister you are in so much trouble!”

Outside, Wufei has mostly recovered from the ordeal, though the white jacket is worse for wear. Perhaps it isn’t the best outfit to wear into a fist fight.

Trowa looks at the now empty entrance, only few patrons still standing, throwing glances at them.

“We’ll have to leave soon, I suspect.” Trowa doesn’t react to Wufei’s response grunt. “I’m sure we’ll have to wait for Hilde to be done with Duo first.”

“Punishment enough.”

* * *

Dorothy sat, fanning herself as tears threatened to ruin her eyeliner. Lady Une sat next to her, concerned.

“He turns the stove all the way up. ‘Heats the pan up faster’, but then he leaves and reads a book or something and I wake up to smoking oil.”

Zechs was, very clearly, drunk. He took another bite of the lovely entree in front of him as Quatre struggled to maintain his poker face.

“I- is that so…”

Zechs swallowed and took another sip of wine before continuing.

“If you’ve got the element on high, why leave? If you’re leaving, why heat the pan up faster?”

Lady Une turned to Dorothy and leaned in close. “Shouldn’t someone stop him?”

“And miss this show? Surely not.”

Lady Une sighs, unsure of what to do. Quatre, while uncomfortable, didn’t seem to need help handling the drunken, taller man. And she doesn’t necessarily want to be in his shoes, either.

“Brother?” Relena’s voice suddenly cut Zechs’ rant in half. Her hair is pulled back away from her face, elegantly complementing the form fitting, simple white dress. Upon closer inspection the entire dress is covered in delicate, silvery embroidery that catches the light. The resulting effect is mesmerizing.

Relena looks between Zechs and Quatre, then sighs.

“Shall I call you a ride home?”

Zechs had jumped at the sound of his sister’s voice and hurriedly threw back a half glass of water. He clears his throat and puts on his best poker face.

“What? No, I’m fine.”

Relena steps up to him, eyeing him warily. “You’re not fine.” Then, to Quatre. “I’m sorry about this.”

“I’m fine, Relena.” Quatre smiles up at his friend, his eyes warm.

“See? He’s fine.” Zechs is just a little too eager to accept the man’s words. Relena shakes her head.

“Lady Une, if you could spare a moment to take my brother outside? I think he could use the fresh air.” The older lady stands and moves to coax Zechs out of his seat. Now Relena sees Dorothy, leaning against her chair and regaining her composure.

“Dorothy… did you give him drinks?” Relena lets out an exasperated sigh as Dorothy looks away and covers her face, apparently overcome with humor. 

She turns to Quatre and smiles. “Why don’t we go say hello to Noin and Sally, together?” Quatre gratefully accepts her invitation, standing and offering his arm. Relena takes it and leaves Dorothy to her own devices.

“I take it the living arrangements aren’t working out.” He murmurs to her as they walk.

“I don’t know what to say.” Relena sighs.

“It seems pretty self-evident.”

“And yet, when we try to help find them new accomodations neither will budge.”

Quatre tried to look thoughtful, to hide the surprise on his face. 

“They both love the apartment so much, and” Relena drops her voice and leans in closer to Quatre’s ear, “I think they secretly enjoy living together.”

There’s a pause in his step, surprising Relena, before he catches himself and continues their pace.

“I’m confused.”

“We all are.”

Noin and Sally are all smiles when they see the two of them together. They exchange greetings as old friends and fellow veterans.

“I see you were seated with Zechs.” says Noin, amused.

“Yes, I haven’t had the pleasure of speaking with him much before.” 

Noin laughs. “Don’t be so polite. I know him best.” A mischievous glint appears in her eye. “Did you mention Wufei?”

Quatre, taken aback, seems to have little choice but to be honest. “Yes.”

“Oh dear.” Noin puts a finger to her lips, thinking. “I can switch with you, if you want.”

“I appreciate the sentiment,” Quatre starts, “but I wouldn’t want to trade my discomfort for yours.”

“I lived with the man for years, I can handle him.” The two smile, appreciating the concern they each share for the other. 

“It’s not necessary. Dinner will be over soon.”

Relena turns to Sally, a friendly and open smile spreading across her face. Her eyes are a little bit earnest. 

“Nevermind that. How have you been?”

As the four of them engage in pleasant conversation, in the background Dorothy stands and makes her way outside, looking for Zechs and Lady Une.

* * *

“Why, you might ask, would we go ahead with the dinner plans after all that.”

Hilde sits on a white, cushioned bench, in a crowded restaurant. She claps her hands in front of her, with her legs crossed at the ankle. She leans forward a little as she speaks to the camera.

“The thing you have to know about Duo and Wufei... Duo loves these guys like brothers, and… sometimes they act like brothers.”

The scene changes to the little party arriving at the restaurant. The walls are white with wood paneling, and chandeliers can be seen hanging from an extraordinarily high ceiling. Tables are elaborately set, with navy tablecloths and brass candelabras. 

“They’ve had each other’s backs through all the fighting, but never really learned how to talk to each other. I think that’s part of why they fight so much.”

The group is seated nearer to the back, and Hilde can be seen ushering Duo as far from Wufei as possible. Hilde and Catherine sit on one side of the table, with Duo. Trowa and Heero take seats on the opposite side, with Wufei.

“All these guys met during the war, and fighting makes sense to them. Duo’s told me about their missions, and how much he respects each of these men. I think Wufei feels the same way - it’s just that talking can get so awkward when fighting makes so much sense, you know?”

Dinner is served and there doesn’t seem to be signs of awkwardness. Duo and Wufei both participate in conversation; Duo making jokes that amuse the table, Wufei answering questions the party throws his way. 

“Fighting lets them take out their frustration then they dust themselves off and the fight, and everything that came before it are in the past.” The camera focuses on Hilde, sitting on the bench for a second. “Though it also means they never really learn to avoid the fights either…”

* * *

Catherine and Hilde are carrying the conversation, asking about Relena and wishing that they would have more time with Quatre.

“I suppose we could have gone to the ball too.” Hilde sighs. “Relena invited us all, but I don’t know how comfortable I’d be.”

Catherine chimes in excitedly. “Wouldn’t it be fun though? To dress up and dance with all those fancy people?” 

The two women joke about the intricacies of preparing for formal events, when Wufei starts to murmur about Zechs. Eventually, he is so worked up he starts to take over the conversation at the table.

Duo leans over to Hilde. “I told you it wasn’t me.”

“Don’t push your luck.” Hilde hisses.

“- so long to get ready. How, I ask, _how_ can you manage to be late for everything.”

Catherine nods empathetically. “It’s very inconsiderate.”

“He blames it on the hair- AND ANOTHER THING.” Wufei’s voice gains a decibel as his ire gains a sudden second wind. Duo’s eyes shoot over at Catherine, looking concerned, but Catherine gives a little nod, indicating she can handle it.

“If the hair is _such_ a problem, you know what? Just cut it off. It gets everywhere. I’ve found it in my room. _My room_. He’s never set foot in my room and yet when I clean I find handfuls of it.”

“Why don’t you just move out?” Trowa intejects. Duo and Hilde simultaneously cringe, knowing that their friend had just stepped on a particularly destructive land mine. 

“Move out, _move out!?_ Sally asked me to move in with Zechs as a favor. I don’t know exactly why she doesn’t think the man should live there alone, but I gave her my word and I’ll be damned if I break it because of an overgrown child.”  
  
Heero stands, phone in his hand, to take a call.  
  
“Besides, you can’t find a decent apartment within a half hour of the place.”

* * *

Completely unbeknownst to them, in a park next to the charity ball Zechs is having the same conversation with Lady Une.

“It’s my apartment. I’ve lived there for _years_.”

Lady Une steps forward, hand up in an attempt to calm the raging man. “Of course but-”

“Fifteen minute ride to work,” Zechs starts counting on his fingers, completely oblivious to the woman next to him, “ten foot ceilings - Wufei doesn’t need ten foot ceilings- _two bathrooms_.”

Dorothy steps out from behind some trees, and Lady Une turns to her, looking helpless.

“What have I done?”

Dorothy laughs. “Unleashed the beast.”

In both parties, the two roommates spend the next several minutes on unstoppable rants, much to the chagrin of most of their companions.

“Have you ever had someone take your laundry out of the machine, to wash their own? I will not live my life enslaved to the laundromat.”

“Real hardwood floors.”

“Every time Dorothy walks around in her stilettos I just want to-”

“Floor to ceiling windows with a view of the water. And a rooftop lounge.”

“Gym onsite. There’s a _squat rack_.”

* * *

Heero comes back and taps Duo on the shoulder. He leans over to whisper into Duo’s ear. Duo’s eyes go wide and he flails, catching Hilde’s attention. She leans in and Duo passes the message to her, while Heero takes his seat and leans over to whisper to Trowa. The quiet man nods and motions to his sister, who has been watching the whole exchange. Wufei is completely oblivious.

Hilde and Duo whisper to each other, hushed and hurried. Finally, Duo stands up, repeating, “I got it, I got it!” before walking over to Wufei.

* * *

The scene switches to Duo, sitting on the same white bench Hilde had occupied. He’s grinning mischievously.

“If there’s one thing that will never change about Wufei, it’s this: he loves watching people make a fool out of themselves.“

* * *

Back in the restaurant, Duo taps Wufei on the shoulder.

“Hey, we just got word that your idiot roommate is causing trouble up at Lena’s.” Wufei rolls his eyes at this news. “I think we have to go pick him up. Do you think…?”

“Can I clean up the mess he made? It won’t be the first time.” Wufei mutters, clearly irritated. Behind him Duo turns to the table and holds his thumb up. The group starts to wrap up their dinners and get ready to leave.

* * *

“I found him, with Lady Une and Dorothy. Dorothy seems to be having a great time, so I’m going to guess the fresh air didn’t help.”

Relena sets down her phone as Quatre approaches. She gives him a grateful smile.

“I just talked to Heero. He and the others are coming here to pick him up.”

“That’s wonderful, I was hoping to see them… though I suppose they can’t stay long?” Quatre offers his arm to Relena again, which she takes.

“Heero thinks we can convince Wufei to bring Zechs home and the rest can stay. Catherine and Hilde had just been missing you, too.”

Quatre looks touched.

They walk to the adjacent park, where Noin and Sally have relieved Une from her post. The two let Une know that help was coming, and Relena goes back to hosting the event, knowing her brother is in good hands.

“Let me know when they arrive.” She orders as she turns back to the ball.

“Of course.” Both Quatre and Lady Une respond.

* * *

Lady Une meets with Duo and the others as they arrive at the venue. They find Zechs sitting quietly on a bench as Quatre holds his water.

“Pathetic.” Wufei stands over the man with scrutiny. “Come on, let’s go home.” Wufei and Quatre each take a side and help life Zechs to his feet.

“I can come with you.” Noin offers.

“No need.” Wufei starts to make his way to the waiting taxi, “I can get this man home alone. The rest of you aren’t necessary.”

Duo shoots another thumbs up and a wink at Trowa, seeing Wufei react exactly as expected. Catherine, ever the nurturer, fusses over the drunk man and walks with Quatre to the taxi. The entire time Wufei insists neither of them are needed. 

Hilde, standing next to Duo, sighs. “I guess that’s our night. Let’s go home.”

“What? But we just got here!” Duo waves at the gorgeous scene behind them, where the music has started.

“I’m not dressed for this!” Hilde protests, gesturing at her simple dress. In the dark she almost blends in with the night sky.

“It’s a pretty dress.” Sally steps towards the young woman and looks her over. “I could lend you my gloves.”

“Oh I couldn’t-”

“Fix up your make up a little.” Sally takes Hilde’s face in one hand, cutting her off. “You’d fit right in.”

“Oh, and the pièce de résistance.” Noin unclasps a sparkling piece from her own neck, then draping it over Hilde’s. “I thought it was overkill for my outfit, anyways.”

“Come, let's get her to the bathroom.” Sally and Noin drag a protesting Hilde away while Duo grinned.

“See you in a bit, darling!” he calls after them. When he turns back to the scene at hand, only Trowa, Lady Une and Dorothy are still standing with him. The latter is eyeing him.

“Are those scuff marks I see?” Dorothy’s amused tone creates dread in Duo. It occurs to him that her main source of entertainment, Zechs, has just left with the next most interesting person, Wufei.

“What? No… I don’t see ho-”

“I think Wufei looked similarly disheveled. Yet everyone else looks fresh as a daisy.”

Duo’s eyes dart to Trowa, who had been briefly involved, but she’s right. The man’s clothes were wrinkle free and his hair was… well… his hair. The only other person involved, Heero, is nowhere to be found.

“I think you have things to tell me.” Dorothy’s grins, looking pleased with herself.

“I don’t know - I mean there’s nothing-” he was cut off as Dorothy grabs him by the arm, much more roughly than his wife ever would, and forcibly puts her arm through his.

* * *

Heero approaches Relena, who is watching the two parties merge from a distance. He stands next to her, moving his eyes from her to the scene in front of them.

“Thank you for coming.” Relena steps in closer to him, taking his hand and she leans against him.

“Should have been here from the beginning.”

Heero’s fingers tighten around hers. She smiles and leans her head in, Heero raising his other hand to touch her head.

“Let’s go inside.”

* * *

Catherine and Quatre stand on the street, outside the venue, having just seen Wufei and Zechs off. 

“That went surprisingly smoothly.” Quatre remarks, incredulously. “You should have seen Zechs before you got here. He fought everyone off. I was prepared to ask the driver to lock the back seat.”

“Wufei too.” Catherine touches her chin, thoughtfully. “He didn’t want to come here at all. Not for Relena or for Q-” she stops, suddenly realizing she _is_ talking to Quatre. “For… Sally. He didn’t put up a fight to pick up Zechs at all.”

The two of them look at each other, puzzled.

“Relena did say they might actually like each other.”

“You certainly don’t take care of someone you don’t like.”

* * *

The scene changes to Wufei, still half carrying Zechs, as he opens his door. The lights turn on and Zechs shuts his eyes in protest.

“Oh, to be home.” Wufei shifts and Zechs is unceremoniously dumped onto the floor. 

“What the hell- where are you going?” On the floor, he tries to follow Wufei as the man leaves him. 

“To change. This outfit is ridiculous.”

Zechs squints after his roommate. “Then why did _I_ have to change?” he mutters.

“You’re not going to need help getting to your room, are you?” Wufei calls from his bedroom, behind the closed door.

“I am _perfectly_ capable of getting there myself, thank you.”

Zechs pulls himself up, slowly, against the kitchen island. Wufei has the ensuite bathroom, so Zechs heads to the door on the other side of the kitchen, leading to the shared bathroom. He hangs his clothes up and steps into the shower, letting the cool water run over him. He’s not particularly concerned about going to bed with wet hair.

Wrapped in a towel, Zechs opens the door to his bedroom, his clothes hanging off his arm. He throws them onto the dresser and turns to his bed. On his nightstand there’s two full glasses of water and some ibuprofen. Zechs looks at his door, where Wufei has a hand on his doorknob, ready to close it.

“I don’t want to hear about your hangover in the morning.” 

“I am not a child.”

Wufei closes the door. Zechs collapses into the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> So I imagine you have many, many questions. As I said, I've built a whole world and you've very much been dropped into the middle of it. Happy to field questions but much of it will be explored in coming works.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. Kudos and comments make me so much more giddy than you can imagine, so know that any that you leave will be very much appreciated :)
> 
> ^asu


End file.
